When Angels Deserve to Die
by Lany Niwa
Summary: Uma guerra entre o céu e o inferno.Um demônio encarregado de capturála e matála, um anjo encarregdao de capturála e protegela.O que pode acontecer se ela e o demônio se apaixonarem.DxL, RxD, RxS, LxK
1. Chapter 1

When Angels Deserve to Die

Capítulo01 – Tentando convencer

-Mas...senhor...

-Cale-se você é o meu melhor demônio, você vai realizar este serviço querendo ou não.Ela é muito importante para a nossa sobrevivência e eu preciso dela. Entendeu! – Diz o grande senhor do submundo, com voz soando por imponência.

-Sim senhor – Dark comenta desanimado, deixando a sala. Já partindo para a sua missão.Ao sair de lá, ele dá de cara com o Saehara, e pensa – "Ah não aquele cara chato veio me encher o saco".

-Dark!Dark!

-Não to com paciência para te aturar hoje. – Dark diz antes que Saehara pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa.

-Adivinha quem vai ficar de olho em você durante a missão! – Dark olha pra Saehara com o olhar de "Vá embora e me deixe em paz" – Adivinhe DARK!

-Não to a fim ta, cara – Dark fala começando a se preparar para a sua missão.

-Exatamente!EU! – Saehara comenta animado.

-Ah..sério – Diz Dark com cara de desanimo e desgosto.

-E eu não vou te dar moleza, ouviu!

-Que felicidade – Dark comenta sarcasticamente. Dark começa a voar e Saehara vai atrás dele.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma mulher bonita de cabelos e olhos roxos saia do trabalho quando um homem armado com uma faca se aproxima e diz :

-Passa a grana! – a mulher começa a correr e entra num beco.O ladrão a alcança.

-Sai de perto dela – Diz uma voz vinda do nada.

-Quem está aí? – Pergunta ele.De repente o mesmo cai.

-Qual é o seu nome? – Pergunta Dark.

-Muito obrigada. – Diz a moça – Mais eu podia ter acabado com ele!

-Está bem se não quer dizer senhorita Lany, eu sou um anjo e vim para te proteger.

-Certo, certo, certo, você é um anjo e eu sou a estátua da Liberdade. Essa é a pior cantada que eu já ouvi, muito obrigada mais eu vou pra casa. – Zoa Lany.

-Então me explique como eu sabia o seu nome! – Diz Dark convencido.

-Está escrito no meu crachá – Lany vai em direção do seu carro, entra e vai embora.

-Se deu mau! – Diz Saehara descendo no beco.

-Não enche!

-Devo avisar ao mestre que você desistiu? – Pergunta Saehara

-Eu não esperava conseguir de primeira, mais eu não desisti, ainda não. – Responde Dark

-Está bem. Vou ir agora – Saehara diz indo embora voando

-Lúcifer seja louvado – Dark cochicha saindo voando e pousando num grande prédio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá por volta da 13 horas do dia seguinte :

-Lany! – Dark fala como se a conhecesse há muito tempo.

-O que você quer? – Diz Lany pra ele agora que ele estava ao seu lado – E como sabia que eu trabalho aqui?

-Já disse eu sou um anjo – Ele comenta se apoiando no balcão.

-Sai daí que você ta atrapalhando a fila – Ela fala o tirando da frente da fila – Pra mim me parece mais um demônio.

-Eu estou tão pouco convincente assim – Ele deixa escapar.

-É modo de dizer! – Ela fala o olhando com cara de interrogação.

-Ah sim...senso de humor dos céus – Ele dá um sorriso amarelo.

-Ah claro como não pensei nisso antes – Zoa Lany de novo – Yume assume, eu vou tirar o resto do dia de folga – Lany diz tirando o avental e a toquinha.

-O que você está fazendo? – Pergunta Dark.

-Me livrando de você – Responde Lany – Você não sabe onde fica a minha casa.

-Ah é? Quem disse? – Dark fala com cara de safado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite:

-"O quê!" – Ela pensa ao ver Dark em seu outro trabalho.

-Hey! – Fala ele – Te achei de novo – E horas passam quando ela finalmente acaba o trabalho, e sai em direção a rua. – Espera! – Fala Dark.

-O que é?

-E se eu te provar que eu sou um anjo?

-Aí você me deixa me paz? – Pergunta Lany curiosa.

-Só se eu não conseguir te provar que eu sou quem eu digo que sou.

-Ok – Fala Lany animada, porque ela tinha certeza de que ele não iria conseguir.

-Vem comigo – Diz Dark a pegando pelo o braço e a arrastando.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – Diz Lany retirando o seu braço das mãos dele

-Está bem – Ele comenta desanimado – Então me encontra amanhã no parque? Às 17:30?

-Tá bom – Lany fala – Mais eu só vou porque eu sei que depois você vai me deixar em paz.

----------------------------------------

Uma breve descrição da Lany gente:

Cabelos que ultrapassam um pouco os ombros, da cor roxo escuro. O cabelo é liso.

Olhos grandes e levemente puxados, de uma cor roxa um pouco mais clara que a dos cabelos.

Tem a pele bem branca, e um corpo muito bonito...Bem magra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo02 – Conhecendo a família

-Pode deixar meu senhor, ele ficará bem longe dela – Diz um homem de cabelos louros e olhos dourados saindo de uma sala inteiramente branca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Que é isso ele é que marca e está atrasado" – Grita Lany em seu pensamento – "Já são 17:32.Quanto tempo mais ele vai me deixar esperando?!"

-Cheguei! – Diz Dark aparecendo do nada.

-Ah! – Grita Lany de susto – Não me assuste assim!!!Não é assim que você vai provar que é um suposto anjo e veio para me ajudar – Lany diz num tom sarcástico – Bom...se com "anjo" quer dizer demônio e "ajudar" quer dizer infernizar, então eu acho que você está certo!

-Venha cá – Diz Dark a levando para o alto da colina do parque.

-Que você quer aí em cima? – Se estressa Lany.

-Vem – Fala Dark

-Tá bom – Diz Lany desanimada – "Não estou gostando nada disso" – Pensa ela.Ao chegarem no alto da colina Dark a pega no colo, asas negras como ébano aparecem, mais, quando eles chegaram lá no topo já eram 18:00 e era inverno não dava pra ver que suas asas não eram brancas e sim negras. – Se você sabia voar o tempo inteiro por que não fez isso quando estávamos subindo a colina?!Deve ser por causa do seu cérebro minúsculo!!

-"Estou com um mau pressentimento" – Pensa Dark.

-DARK!!!! – Era Saehara

-"Droga" – Pensa ele.

-Que é isso?! Reuniãozinha de anjos agora – Diz Lany cínica – Pois você pode ir me deixando no chão enquanto você fala com o seu namoradinho. Eu exijo que você me deixe em casa!!

-Mais, eu não sei onde fica a sua casa – Fala Dark com uma cara safada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Quem disse?– Lany comenta o olhando também.

-Tá bem, eu te deixo em casa – Cede Dark.Ele desce num vôo plano.Chegando em casa ele a deixa na frente da porta, assim que ele a deixa lá e recolhe suas asas a porta se abre.

-Lany!!!Você está bem??Entre, entre – Era sua mãe – Você pode entrar também – Diz Emiko arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Mas..

-Nada de "mas" – Emiko o empurra para dentro.

-"Eu achei que ela morava sozinha" – Pensa Dark

-Quem é ele? – Pergunta Daisuke – Já estava na hora de arranjar um namorado.

-Hahaha!!! Vai nessa – Comenta Lany cínica – Riku!!Não sabia que você estava aqui.

-Oi Lany, a quanto tempo!! – Diz Riku se aproximando e a abraçando

-Então onde está a Risa? – Pergunta Lany quando todos estavam na sala.

-Ela saiu com o Satoshi – Fala Riku.

-Ah..sim o namorado dela.Daisuke pára de jogar vídeo game e deixa a gente ver um pouco de TV !!– Fala Lany – E tem outra, você tem que fazer companhia para a sua namorada.

-Não faz mal – Fala Riku – Ele pode continuar jogando. - Emiko chega a sala e diz:

-Venham me ajudar a fazer um bolo, Riku, Dai-chan e papai. – Diz ela - Agora!

-Tá bom – Dizem os três.

-Eu vou ir também – Diz Lany

-Não!!! – Fala Emiko – Eu já tenho ajudantes o suficiente. Mais vocês dois podem cuidar das plantas na sacada.

-Ok – Fala Lany se levantando indo em direção a sacada seguida por Dark.

-Sua mãe é bem espertinha né?! – Fala Dark depois de fechar a porta pra sacada.

-Não sei do que está falando - Fala Lany um pouco vermelhinha.

-Ah..sabe sim – Dark comenta com uma cara de safado.

-Ora... – Lany se vira, mas, ao se virar ela tropeça e cai em cima dele, e os dois vão para o chão.Ele fica ajoelhado no chão para conseguir pegar ela, e ela está deitada com as pernas dobradas com o corpo um pouco de lado. – Desculpe-me –Diz Lany abaixando um pouco o tom de voz.

-Tudo bem – Diz Dark a olhando carinhosamente. – Quer ajuda?

-Não – Diz Lany –Quer..quer dizer eu consigo me levantar sozinha.

-Eu acho que já vou indo – Fala Dark

-Mais..quer dizer...aleluia os anjos vão ficar triste pela a sua volta.

-E você pela a minha ida – Diz Dark saindo voando

-CONVENCIDO!!! – Grita Lany sorrindo.Um pouco mais adiante, quando Dark já havia pousado em cima de um grande prédio, Saehara chega e diz:

-Você se apaixonou por ela não foi? – Ele chega pousando perto dele.Dark se afasta um pouco e diz:

-Mais é lógico que não. Eu só estou fingindo.Agora ela caiu direitinho.

-"Sabia" – O homem de cabelos louros pensa enquanto ouvia a conversa.Ele voa para outro prédio e os observa de longe.

-Krad! – Grita uma menina pousando perto dele, ele segura a sua boca e se abaixa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Líla? – Líla era uma mulher de cabelo loiro escuro e olhos cor de mel, magra e muito bonita. – Vai estragar tudo!! – Krad cochicha como se estivesse dando uma bronca.

-Que é isso. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

-Ótimo porque não preciso de ajuda.

-Está bem.Então eu não te conto as informações que eu tenho – Líla fala olhando para as suas unhas.

-Também não preciso. – Diz Krad.

-Então você quer que isso vire uma competição?! Quem conseguir primeiro ganha tudo? – Pergunta ela, ele fica quieto – Ótimo! – Fala ela – Mais depois não diga que eu não avisei - E ela sai voando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua!


	3. Chapter 3

"Na escuridão da noite eu te desejo, na luz do dia eu penso em ti

"_Na escuridão da noite eu te desejo, na luz do dia eu penso em ti._

Será que isso é amor?Será que é?  
Qual é esse sentimento em mim? Será amor? ou ódio?".

Capítulo 03 – Fortalecendo os laços de inimizade

Lany se espreguiça na cama :

-Que sono!! – Fala ela bocejando. – To atrasada!! – Ela troca de roupa pega as suas coisas correndo.

-Já vai querida?

-Já!!

--

-Dark!

-Que é? Nem vem que não tem, to sem saco pra te aturar hoje.

-Trouxe um recado importante do mestre – Saehara fala sorrindo

-Então desembucha e vaza logo!

-Ele disse que você está enrolando demais, e nesse passo ele não acredita que você consiga a tempo.

-Que é isso – Dark diz sentando despreocupado – A missão mal começou e eu já estou quase lá

-Ah é?

-Aham!

-Então ...Cadê a garota??

-Na facul.Por que??

-O que é isso??

-Sai daqui bicho burro, você cansa a minha beleza.

--

Na faculdade, depois da aula:

Téééééé!!

-Oi!

-Oi, que foi??

-Você é a Lany não é??

-Ah sim, sou sim.Por que?

-Eu sou a Lilá estamos no mesmo grupo de trabalho voluntário.

-Ah...sim é hoje.

No trabalho comunitário:

-Hey não sabia que cuidava de criancinhas – Fala Dark sarcástico aparecendo do nada atrás de Lany.

-Ah!!O que foi que eu disse?

-O que?

-Não me assuste!!

-Tá, tá!!

-Vai embora, tá!!

-Ok, a gente se vê depois.

-É seu namorado?

-Lilá!Não sabia que estava aí!!

-Então, é porque minha prima namorou com um cara igualzinho!Como disse que era o nome dele?Dark??

-Eu não disse, mas, é Dark.

-Ele me atacou uma vez... foi só eu ir até o banheiro que ele foi atrás e me atacou... fica longe dele...

-Como você sabe disso? – Lany pergunta fazendo força para não acreditar

-Conheci muitas delas, sempre o mesmo fim. – Lilá fala –Fique longe dele, é melhor

para você.

--

A noite Lany estava voltando para casa:

-Hey Lany! – Dark fala. Ela não lhe dá atenção e continua andando. – Que foi??

-Você é justamente como eu pensei, um pervertido, traidor.

-O que?! – Ele pergunta nervoso e confuso

-Você acha que ia me conseguir tão fácil assim.Adeus!!

-Ei!!

-NEM TENTE – Ela fala nervosa – FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, AGORAA!! – Ela fala e sai correndo.

-Está tristinhu. – Fala uma voz vinda de trás do Dark – Só porque não conseguiu.Que pena, o demoninho está triste.

-Lilá! – Dark fala virando-se para trás.

-Eu mesma.Só não gasta meu nome ta?

-Deveria saber que estava me observando.

-Pois é, deveria mesmo.Admita...Eu venci. HAHAAHAHAH!! – Lila diz sumindo.

-_Lilá_ – Pensa Dark franzindo as sobrancelhas.

--

-DARKKK!! – Grita Saehara – Eu disse não... – Ele é interrompido

-Cala a boca! – Fala Dark o socando de tal forma que ele sumiu. – _Não sei porque, eu me sinto tão mal por não poder estar com ela... – _E Dark seperde em seus pensamentos.

--

Enquanto isso no submundo:

-MESTREE!! – Grita Saehara entrando na sala do mestre do submundo, e o encontra todo ensangüentado, morto –AH!!

-O que houve Saehara? – Fala um menino sujo de sangue – Meu pai teve que se ausentar por um longo período de tempo e eu cuidaremos de seus negócios.

-Mestre Satoshi?

--

Continua


End file.
